1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to ornaments, lights and lighting system that involve electroluminescent lighting techniques, particularly with respect to providing ornaments and control systems in connection with holiday lighting systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low voltage, low power lighting systems, including lights, light strings, lighted ornaments and overall lighted displays, are becoming increasingly popular as holiday decorations. Numerous low voltage, low power lighting technologies exist for providing such lighting, including LED-based, phosphorescent, luminescent and electroluminescent lights. However, among these, electroluminescent lighting is a relatively nascent commercial technology; one providing a low power consumption lighting alternative that has yet to be commercially realized in holiday lighting systems. No commercial systems are known to date that use electroluminescent lights that are specifically fabricated for, incorporated into and controlled within holiday ornaments or displays.
Following the introduction of electroluminescent lighting within holiday lighting displays, it becomes necessary to provide associated controllers. The diversity of lights within modern lighting displays often require that a plurality of illumination types be supported, i.e. both bright lights, such as LEDs or mini-lights, and other softer glowing lights, such as those found with electroluminescent constructions and arrangements. Further, modern lighting system controllers must accommodate a plurality of different low voltage requirements to accommodate the various low power lighting types within decorative holiday displays. Finally, methods for interconnecting, coordinating and synchronizing these disparate types of lighting systems containing different types of lights are needed, but not yet commercially realized.